Bleach: A Reaper's Heart
by MagicianValkyria
Summary: A new girl arrives in Karakura Town. Her name is Akina Kobayashi she’s a shinigami on an important mission. But when Rukia suddenly goes back to Soul Society why does Akina follow her as well? Why does Aizen seem so interested in her? Pairing: Ichigo X OC
1. A New Comer

Ch.1- A new comer

Ichigo and Rukia were running towards the spot where a Hollow was supposed to be, "Are you sure it's around here?" asked Ichigo while Rukia ran up beside him "Yes I'm sure you idiot! Now shut up and run faster!!" she yelled, for some reason, Rukia didn't seem in a good mood, Ichigo was about to ask why until they found the Hollow.

It turned around, chuckling "**Oh, Soul Reapers? Am I having dessert now?**" asked the Hollow, Ichigo took his zanpaktou (in shikai form) and jumped at the Hollow, he slashed its chest, but it had no effect as the Hollow smacked him down, "Dammit. What the hell-" "Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted warning him about the hit the Hollow was going to give him, he luckily moved away but the impact on the ground caused him flying backwards on the ground "**This isn't fun! I thought you'd put up a fight before I killed you. Oh, well**." the Hollow raised its arm and was ready to hit Ichigo but someone jumped over the Hollow and landed behind it.

The person smirked as Ichigo and Rukia looked at her "My my, aren't you a big one!" she said as another person, well, spirit came beside her, cracking its fists "_Let's finish this already! I'm dying of excitement!_" he said and the girl laughed "All right. Now, let's go! Rise from the burning ashes, tengoku hi Natsu!!" she shouted as a flame wolf came out of her zanpaktou and headed straight for the Hollow, the flame wolf went through its chest and burned it to a crisp.

Rukia was standing there in shock, "No way! It can't be!!" she said as the Hollow vanished and so did the flame wolf.

The girl put her zanpaktou away and smirked at Ichigo, who was watching her in shock "Another Soul Reaper huh? Might wanna look out next time! Hollows can be dangerous for someone handsome like you!" she said as Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red, but the girl disappeared "Hey! Wait!!" he shouted but she was gone, Rukia went to join him, he turned to her, but she was still in shock as well "Hey, who the hell was that?" he asked but she looked down as she clenched her fists "It's her, she's a shinigami just like I am."

She mumbled, "Yeah I know that but who the hell is she-" "She's an old friend of mine. Akina Kobayashi." she said and they went back for the night. The girl was sitting on a street light, still smirking "Well, hello there my friend. Rukia Kuchiki." She said laughing and then disappeared into the night.

End of chap.1 sorry if it was short, but I wanted the introduction to be mysterious. ^^ gomenasai. Anyway, hope you (me) liked it!!! Chapter 2 is on the way!!!


	2. Old Friends, New Firends!

Ch.2- Old Friends, New Friends?!

The next day, the bell at Karakura High rang and all the students were in class, talking, Ichigo was sitting near the window with Chad, Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro "Good morning everyone!!" shouted Rukia with a smile on her face, Mizuiro and Keigo smiled back and replied, but she went up to Ichigo, "May I speak with you for a second?" she asked, still keeping her smile, Ichigo knew that it was serious so he followed her outside the classroom, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed on his chest "What's up?" he asked in a tone which meant he didn't really care "It's about that girl last night. I owe you an explination."

She said and he looked at her, she seemed upset as she looked down "Well, you said that she an old friend of yours, so, what else is there to explain?" he asked but Rukia clenched her fists which made Ichigo look at her "I know, but there are more things you should know about her."

As she was about to talk, there was a little tap on her shoulder, she turned around in shock, a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, brownish golden eyes as she smiled "Hey there, Rukia! Long time no see!" she said as Rukia and Ichigo both went crazy while pointing at her "You're the girl from last night!! That soul reaper!!" shouted Ichigo and she laughed at his face "Maybe."

She replied still giggling, but Rukia chuckled "Well, you seem fine, Akina. Have you been well?" asked Rukia, Akina nodded as she crossed her arms on her chest, she was in a school uniform like Rukia "Yes, I've been great! How about you?" they began to start a conversation, but Ichigo was still in confusement "Hey!! What gives?!! Who the hell are you?!!!" asked Ichigo while they stopped and Akina looked at him, she smirked "Sorry, about that. Name's Akina Kobayashi, a Soul Reaper but now as you see a new student here." she said while her smirk grew bigger, "I can see that!! But what, are you-" he didn't finish because the bell rang again which meant that the students had to get ready for class, Akina laughed "See ya after class, Rukia! And don't forget to introduce me to your friend!!" she said while running off to class, Rukia smiled and waved at her, but she turned to Ichigo who still didn't understand, she sighed "Hurry up, we'll be late. I'll explain everything after."

She said as they both went to class. After the first periods, it was lunch; Ichigo and Rukia were waiting outside for Akina with Orihime, Uryuu and Chad "Dammit! Why is she so slow?!" complained Ichigo while crossing his arms on his chest, Rukia slapped him on the head "Give her time! She's new here and doesn't know her way around!!" she said and there was some giggling behind her, she turned and screamed at the sight of Akina, she smiled "Hey Rukia. Sorry if I scared you."

Akina said with a smile, Rukia calmed down and smiled back at Akina. "Let me introduce them. Akina, this is Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Ichigo." She said and they said hi, but Orihime hugged her, which made Akina confused "So you're Akina? Nice to meet you!!" she said while letting go, Akina nodded but she glanced at Ichigo, he looked away but she could see a little red on his cheeks, "You're the substitute Soul Reaper I saved last night, right?" she asked while he turned his head and nodded "Yeah, but you didn't really save me."

He said but Akina tensed up and went crazy "Excuse me?!! You were sitting on your ass while I defeat the Hollow!!!" "Well, maybe I was just waiting for an opportunity to deal with it!! But had to bud in and take over!!!! You were in the way!!!!!!!!" he yelled back as they began to argue, Rukia tried to break them apart, but she knew how Akina was when she was in a fight, so she backed away though she stopped Ichigo "Break it up you two! This is not the time to fight."

Said Orihime, but that's when Akina and Rukia's cell phones rang, announcing them that a Hollow was near. They looked at where it was, then ran toward that direction, Rukia, Ichigo and Akina were the ones who ran faster than the others, "Where's the Hollow?!" asked Ichigo as Akina checked her cell phone "The park!" she replied as they went toward the park, when they arrived, a Hollow was there attacking a soul, they took their soul candies (A/N: I forget what their called, but once I know, I'll write it) and they were in their shinigami kimonos, Ichigo took his zanpaktou and so did Rukia and Akina. Ichigo charged at it and swung his zanpaktou at it, but as it hit, the Hollow recovered fast "Damn, what the hell?!" the Hollow turned around and looked at Ichigo, it smashed its hand on the ground, Ichigo moved away quickly to join Rukia and Akina "Something's not right here. A Hollow can't recover like that."

Said Akina while looking at it, Rukia looked at her "What do you mean?" "Usually, the Hollow gets hit and falls immediately to the ground, but this on recovered. Could it be...?" Akina didn't finish because Ichigo went back to charge at it again, and the same result happened.

Akina took her zanpaktou and held it in front of her as wind turned around her "To the far heavens of the earth, Tatsumaki midori Kanji!" she said as a green light shone around her, soon her zanpaktou turned into a green one (handle) as she went toward the Hollow "Ichigo, get out of the way!! Midori kaze!!" she said while swinging her zanpaktou and a green twister appeared and Ichigo moved out of the way, the Hollow got swooped up and it turned around inside, the twister subsided and the Hollow was on the ground "Rukia!" "Got it!!"

Rukia ran towards the Hollow and slashed it, causing it to bleed, Ichigo gave the last strike and it vanished. Akina sighed in relief, and Rukia put her zanpaktou back and went back to her body, Ichigo was about to do the same thing until he noticed that Akina was looking at the sky, he went in his body and went to join her "What'cha doing, Akina? Aren't you going back in your-" "It's not over. That wasn't the only Hollow here." she said in a serious tone, but Ichigo did a small smile before placing his hand on her head, she blushed while looking up at him "Don't get too serious, Akina. I doubt another Hollow will attack now." he said but she smiled, but Rukia was watching them with a smile "Are you blushing Akina?" she asked, Akina backed away, waving her hands in front of her, defensively, her face red "No, Rukia, w-what the hell are you talking about?!!"

She asked but Rukia laughed, she ran off and Akina went after her after going back in her gigai, it was almost night and Ichigo went back to his house with Akina and Rukia, but he stop in front of the door "Why are you following me?" he asked but Rukia punched his sides "I'm staying here with you, idiot!!" she said, as he held his side where Rukia punched him "Not you! I mean Akina!!" he shouted while pointing at her, she glared at him "I've got nowhere else to go!! And besides, only you and Rukia know I'm here! And I don't wanna be with mister Hat and clogs!!" she said as Ichigo crossed his arms and nodded why she didn't want to go there "But I my room isn't big enough for you and Rukia. You'll have to-" "Come on, Ichigo! I won't take too much space, I'll sleep under the bed if I have to!!" she said, Rukia then placed her hands on Akina's shoulders, she turned around "It's ok, Akina. You can sleep with me in Ichigo's closet, it may be small, but there's enough room for two."

Said Rukia and Akina smiled while hugging her "Thank you Rukia!! Is that ok with you, Ichigo?" she asked, Ichigo slightly blushed while he nodded "Fine." He said as they went in, but Ichigo's dad was waiting for them as he kicked Ichigo to the ground, "You're late again, Ichigo!! You're out bringing women here, you're an idiot!!" he shouted while Rukia and Akina watched them fight "Who's the idiot?!! You're the one who gets all worked up for nothing!! Making a 7:00 schedule is just wrong!!" they argued, but Karin, Ichigo's sister came up them "Who are you?" she asked to Akina, she looked at her but Rukia pulled her away, "She's my little sister, Akina. She's staying here with me and Ichigo, I hope you don't mind."

She said but Yuzu shook her head "It's ok." She said and once Ichigo and his dad stopped arguing, they went up to Ichigo's room and he closed the door, Akina looked around "It's so small! No wonder you were trying to refuse!" she said but Ichigo rubbed his neck, "Shut up."

He mumbled but Akina punched him "What do you mean 'shut up'?!! When someone agrees with you, you tell them to shut up?!!!" she yelled at him but before they could argue, Akina stepped on something, she looked down and saw a stuffed lion on the floor, looking at her, it was looking up her skirt "Nice angle. That goodness I'm a stuffed animal."

It said but Akina kicked it away as it bounced around the walls "What the freakin' hell is that?!!!" she asked while pointing at it, as a vein appeared on her forehead, "That's Kon. A modified soul, he also replaces me while I'm a Soul Reaper."

Said Ichigo while picking up the pervert lion, and threw him further away, he sat down on his chair, "So Akina, who exactly are you?" he asked, Akina sat on the floor, beside Rukia and looked at him "I'm a Soul Reaper, and lieutenant of Squad 2 in Soul Society." "All right, second, why are you here and how do you know Rukia?" he asked again, Akina smiled while crossing her arms "First, I'm here on an important mission, which I can't give you information on. But secondly, I've known Rukia ever since I was young, we grew up together, so, it's only normal if I know her."

She said, while smirking, but she looked down, losing her smirk, Ichigo and Rukia looked at her "Akina, what's wrong?" asked Rukia, but she jumped and shook her head, "Sorry, I spaced out. Actually, I think I'll go to bed early." She said while going in the closet and closed it after, she lied down and could hear Rukia and Ichigo talking, she sighed 'I'm such an idiot. Why did Soul Society have to send me on this mission. I can't…..do it.' She thought to herself then fell asleep.

End of chap.2 sorry, but I was running out of ideas!! Gomenasai, see ya in chap.3!!! Sorry if it was long!!! ^^;; I know I'm 'changing' Ichigo a little bit, but I'll get it back (his attitude), promise!!


	3. Truth and Lies

Ch.3- Truth and Lies

It was morning, Kon decides to wake Ichigo up by jumping on him "Wake up you damn Ichigo!! It's morning!!" he shouted, Ichigo woke up as he grabbed Kon and threw him on the wall "Shut up, didn't I tell you to act like a stuffed animal?!" he asked, but Kon stood back up and pointed at him "Since when will I do that?!! I'm not a stuffed animal-" "Oi! You're so noisy in the morning, I can't get ready in peace here?!" shouted Akina while opening the closet door, in her school uniform, a grey skirt and a white shirt, she jumped down but Kon looked at her chest, "Those are….ohhhh the boob goddess!!"

He shouted but both Akina and Ichigo planted him to the floor, Akina looked at him, she blushed and so did he, but they looked away "Bro, I'm coming in." said Yuzu, Akina looked at the door and hid back in the closet, "What is it Yuzu?" asked Ichigo, still blushing but Yuzu didn't notice "Um…well, it's that you'll be late if you don't hurry."

She said and left, Ichigo sighed and took off his shirt, but Akina then opened the door again "What was that all about-" she stopped while looking at him, he turned to her, blushing even redder, Akina's face was 8 shades of red "I-I'm sorry!!!!" she shouted while looking away, Ichigo hurried and put his shirt on, Rukia then got out with Akina, who was still blushing and so was Ichigo as they headed for school.

When they arrived, Rukia went in the class and talked with Orihime and Keigo, Akina was staying in the corner, ignoring everyone until a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Ichigo "Hey, what are you doing way over here?" he asked but Akina looked away "Because I feel like it, got problem with that?" "No, I was just asking. By the way, at lunch, why do you eat with me?" he said and Akina blushed and backed up "Wait, I thought you were going to eat with Rukia and-" "But I do that every day, now I'm inviting you."

He said with a smile, Akina smiled and nodded, Rukia was looking at them and she grinned. Lunch came, and Akina went to join Ichigo to the roof to eat, she stayed silent but Ichigo broke it "So, Akina, how long have you been in Soul Society?" he asked, she looked up from her sandwich; she put it down on her lap "Forever. Ever since I was a little girl, since I can sense Hollow Duos."

She said but Ichigo looked confused at her "What are Hollow Duos?" he asked, Akina did a small smile "Rukia or Renji didn't tell you? Figures. Hollow Duos are evolved Hollows, or more like a different kind of Hollow. Their stronger than Vasto Lorde, their two Hollows that fight or forge together in order to kill Soul Reapers."

She explained and Ichigo nodded as she continued "However, Hollow Duos do have special powers. They have powers just like the Arrancar, but more complicated. Instead of having a zanpaktou, they have different strengths, or something, I don't know their different powers but Ichigo, if you ever encounter a Hollow Duos, please, don't fight against it." she said while dropping her sandwich on the paper and went towards him, he backed up, blushing "W-why?" he asked while Akina grabbed his shirt, and approached his ear "Because they know how to kill Soul Reapers. And I don't wanna lose you." she whispered which made him blush 10 shades of red, Akina pulled away and regained her place, Ichigo nodded but that's when Rukia came along and sat down beside Akina.

She noticed that Ichigo's face was red like a tomato, she turned to Akina, who was eating her sandwich then back to Ichigo "Why's your face red, Ichigo?" she asked but he turned away, causing Akina to giggle "It's nothing!" he said, Rukia then laughed "What? Too embarrassed to say what you did-" "Shut up!! By the way, why are you here?!! I just invited Akina, not you!!" he said but Rukia laughed "Well I invited myself, after all, Akina is my best friend and besides, why did you want to be alone with her?" asked Rukia with a funny look, Ichigo's face became red again "I just thought she was lonely!" "But she has me, doesn't she?"

Rukia added, Ichigo began to yell at her and she did the same, Akina was finishing her lunch before breaking them up "That's enough you two! It doesn't matter where the hell I eat, as long as I do!" she said and Rukia laughed, Ichigo looked annoyed as he crossed his arms but that's when Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad came up and saw them "Hey, there you are!! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Keigo said but when he saw Akina, his eyes turned to hearts and he ran up to her and saluted her, she sweatdropped "Hello, there I'm Keigo Asano, welcome beautiful lady to our school!!"

He said but Ichigo kicked him away and told him to shut up which made Akina smile, but she turned to Rukia "Does he always do that?" she asked in a whisper, Rukia shrugged "He does that regularly. You'll get use to it." She said and Akina laughed.

{Time skip}

It was the end of the day as the sun was setting and Ichigo was walking back to his house, followed by Akina and Rukia, they were talking and laughing, but Akina felt a strange pulse through her chest, she stopped walking and Rukia turned around "Akina?" she asked which caught Ichigo's attention as well, Akina clenched her chest "Rukia.....one of them are here!" she said, took her gikon pill and swallowed it, revealing her Soul Reaper form, "Akina! Can you fight with Haru or anyone?!" asked Rukia while Chappy was beside her, Akina shrugged "I don't know."

She said while taking her gikon pill (Chappy too) she grabbed her zanpaktou "I think so. Haru's ready." said Akina as Ichigo took the gikon pill (Kon) and helped Akina on her feet "Where's the Hollow Duos?" he asked, she looked stunned at him "But I said that you-" "Never mind that now, Akina!! Where is it?!!" he said while grabbing her shoulders, she was more stunned, but she looked down and pointed to the right corner, "Over there." she mumbled and Ichigo stared at her but ran off with Rukia, Akina resisted not to cry as she bit her lower lip, her zanpaktou glowed blue and Haru (spirit form like) appeared beside her "Wasn't it only for Rukia, Akina? Why is that Ichigo going?"

He asked while he rubbed the back of his head while sighing "Maybe, he wants to protect me. For some time, Ichigo's been protecting me...." she trailed off and Haru turned to her with his blue eyes, but an explosion was heard, Akina jumped from the ground and ran towards there, when she got there, she was shocked, Ichigo was on the ground, bleeding and Renji and Byakuya were standing there and Rukia was heading for them, the Hollow was defeated and just as Rukia was about to leave, Akina ran up to her "RUKIA!!!!" she yelled, Rukia stopped and turned around, Renji and Byakuya looked at her "Well, if it isn't Akina."

Said Renji in a teasing voice, Akina frowned "Why are you taking Rukia away you damn idiot?!!" she asked while drawing her zanpaktou but Renji smirked "I wouldn't do that, Akina. One, I have no reason to fight a lieutenant of squad 2, second, Rukia has some business in Soul Society that needs to be taken care of, and third, you were taking too long."

He said, Akina was stunned "She's not going to get executed again, is she?" "No, you dummy! It's just some business that doesn't involve you!!" he said while going through the door, Rukia smiled at her "Don't worry Akina, I'll come back. Take care of Ichigo, ok?" she asked while Akina cried as she fell on the ground, Ichigo looked at her leave but the door closed but he noticed that Akina was beside him, crying, he got up, his shoulder bleeding a bit though he went up to her "What's wrong, Akina?" he asked, she moved away while frowning, Ichigo was confused "Akina..." "Stay away from me!! Don't touch me!!!" she yelled while crying harder as she wrapped her arms around herself as tears came down her face, Ichigo still went towards her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder "Akina, what's wrong?!" he asked but Akina looked up at him but pushed herself on him and cried in his chest, he was surprised but wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

After she calmed down, she pulled away and wiped her tears away, Ichigo looked at her but she still avoided his look "Remember my mission that I couldn't tell you about?" she asked while Ichigo nodded "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, my mission was to bring Rukia back to Soul Society." she said and Ichigo was surprised "What?!! But why-" "Ever since Aizen's betrayal and has taken Rukia's Hōgyoku, recently, he attacked Soul Society countless of times looking for another."

She explained while they walked back at the house where their gigais were, they went in by the window and got into their bodies "But what do you mean 'another'? Someone has another Hōgyoku?!" he asked while Akina nodded while opening the closet door "Yes. And that person is......me." she said and Ichigo was shocked, he pointed at her in confusement "Y-you?! But then why did they- why did they take Rukia away when you have the-" "Listen Ichigo, I was ordered to return Rukia to Soul Society, and that's cleared. I don't know why they took Rukia, I'm just as confused as you are, but hear me out. In order for me to live, my Hōgyoku can't leave my body, unlike Rukia's since she's still alive. Me on the other hand, I'll die."

She said while walking up to him, he looked at her as she leaned closer to him and pecked his lips. He blushed like mad as Akina parted and smiled at him "I might never get another chance, since they're coming for me. Ichigo, I love you." She said while blushing and looked down, she then turned around and headed for the closet until a hand grabbed her wrist, she turned around and saw that Ichigo smirked as he pulled her back and he caught her in his arms, she still blushed "I love you too, Akina. Ever since you first came and saved me."

He said while stroking her brown hair, her golden brown eyes were looking into his but he leaned in for a kiss, Akina was surprised but she loosened up and kissed him back.

The kiss fell deeper, but Akina parted away a little, colliding her forehead with his and noses touching, she smiled "I thought you said I was in your way that time." She said but Ichigo pecked her lips and his smirk grew bigger "I lied." He said.

Akina giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "You idiot. But, you won't tell anyone I said that I loved you, right?" she asked and he smiled "I won't tell anyone, not even Rukia." He said and they kissed one last time and Akina went to the closet and jumped in and closed it behind her, she got undressed and into Rukia's (Yuzu's) pyjama and went to sleep.

{Time skip to school}

Class was over for the break and Ichigo was talking with Chad and Orihime as Akina was with Tatsuki, but Akina looked spaced out as she looked out the window, Tatsuki was asking her if she was all right, but she nodded without saying a word, Ichigo was looking at her from the corner of his eye he wanted to go see her but he didn't want everyone to know about their relationship.

At lunch (another time skip), Akina was sitting under a tree, eating her lunch until she heard someone behind her, the person wrapped their arms around her neck as they kneeled down, it was Ichigo and Akina did a fake smile "You ok? I saw you in class and you seemed upset. Something bothering you?" he asked while sitting down beside her, she looked down "It worries me, the fact that Rukia's back at Soul Society and that they'll be coming for me soon, for my Hogyoku. And if it's removed from my body, I'll-" she didn't finish because she was trembling, Ichigo pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead to calm her down "Don't worry, Akina. I won't let anyone take it away, I'll protect you."

He said and Akina smiled and pecked his lips "I know you will, Rukia told me how protective you are." She said and he smiled back, but that's when a tap came on his shoulder, he turned around and Keigo was there with Chad and Mizuiro "Hey Ichigo, Akina! What're you two doing?" he asked, they sighed in relief that they didn't see them and Ichigo stood up "Just talking."

He said while covering the truth, Akina stood up as well and smiled at them "Well, I'll be going! See ya!" she said while running off, Ichigo shook his head while chuckling, Keigo was blushing "She's so beautiful!" he said but Ichigo kicked him in the face, Keigo fell over with a foot mark on his face "What the heck was that for, Ichigo?!" he asked though Ichigo turned to him "Shut up, leave her alone." He said while leaving, Keigo was confused.

Meanwhile in the school, Akina was walking down the hall heading for her class since it was almost the third period, but she bumped into someone and got knocked to the floor, a hand reached out to her "Are you all right?" the person asked, Akina looked up to see who it was, it had medium short black hair and black eyes (I think) it was Uryuu (I know it's not spelled like that, but for me it's the same thing, I'm sorry), Akina took his hand as he pulled her up "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" "Hey, you're that girl Ichigo was with yesterday. Who exactly are you?" he asked while Akina looked at him "My name's Akina, that's all you have to know."

She said while leaving, Uryuu was confused as Akina walked off, he grasped her wrist and made her turn around "There's something you're not telling me!" he said but Akina took her wrist back and glared at him "I told you that you just need to know my name, nothing else now leave me alone!!!" she yelled while leaving, Uryuu watched her leave though left too.

It was the beginning of the third period, Akina was sitting beside the window, looking outside, and ignoring the teacher she sighed 'Why did Renji take Rukia away? She already lost her Hogyoku, why didn't they take me, since I have mine? Could it be that they don't know I have one? What the heck is going on?' she asked herself, the teacher turned to her, she threw a chalk at her but Akina caught it as she turned to the teacher "Akina, you're not paying attention. Are you feeling well?" she asked but Akina crushed the chalk "You throw a chalk at me then ask me if I'm ok? Shouldn't that be the other way around? And the answer is no, I'm not fine. May I go outside for some air?" asked Akina and the teacher nodded while Akina got up and walked outside the classroom, everyone was watching her as she closed the door behind her, Ichigo sighed.

Akina was outside as she leaned on the wall while sighing and she looked up to the sky 'What am I supposed to do? I'm sure that Hollows are gonna come after me, and so will Aizen, but I don't want to put anyone in danger. Especially Ichigo, he's been through a lot when it was Rukia's execution, I don't want to cause him any more trouble. Ichigo......' she sighed again. She was outside for an hour, she was sitting down on the ground with her knees to her chest, looking down with her eyes empty (darker color than normal) and the bell rang but she wasn't alarmed, she just stayed in her position, a couple minutes later, she heard a familiar voice calling out "Akina!! Where are you?!" it shouted, Akina lifted her head, eyes still blank (sorry I'll call it like that) "Ichigo....."

She mumbled as her eyes came back to normal and she stood up, that's when he came around the corner, he sighed in relief "You all right?" he asked while placing his hand on her arm, but she moved away and looked down, he was confused "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I haven't been myself lately." She said while standing up but shaking a bit though her legs gave in as she fell on them and wrapped her arms around herself, Ichigo was worried "What's wrong Akina?!!" he asked while kneeling down beside her and grabbed her shoulders, she cried "Hollows are gonna come for my Hogyoku, and so will Aizen…..I'm putting everyone in danger!!"

She shouted while crying harder but Ichigo pulled her in his arms and held her tight, she was surprised "I told you already, don't worry. I'll protect you even if it kills me, I won't let anyone take it." He said while placing his hand on her head, she looked down and did a weak smile "Thank you, Ichigo. I'm just……wondering why Rukia had to go back to Soul Society.

It troubles me." She said while pulling away, as Ichigo still held her shoulders he wiped the tears away and Akina looked at him "I know, I don't understand either but, she'll come back." He said while gently placing a light kiss on her forehead, Akina smiled "You're sweet, I thought you were always…..a bit 'on the edge' type."

She said and Ichigo laughed while standing up as he pulled her up as well "I am, but not around you." he said while Akina wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled "Such a gentleman." Akina said before her lips met his, Ichigo kissed back but the kiss was interrupted by the bell ringing; they pulled away a bit irritated "Damn it! That ruined it!!" shouted Akina but Ichigo chuckled. They went back to class but Akina continued to ignore the teacher.

{Time Skip}

After school, Akina was waiting at the entrance, when she saw Ichigo coming she waved and ran up to him "Hey, took you long enough!!" she said while running up to him, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a light kiss on her cheek "Sorry, Keigo held me back, now I have to go to this damn festival." He said and Akina looked at him in confusement "What kind of festival?" "Something for Don Kanonji. Anyway, you wanna come? Everyone else is going with someone, so I was wondering....." he didn't finish because Akina laughed "Yeah, I have nothing else to do. But, who's this Kanonji person?" she asked and he sighed "Some guy that can see the bad souls and a TV star, but he's a weirdo."

He said and Akina laughed. They headed back to Ichigo's house, though Ichigo and his dad were arguing and Akina had to break them up as she dragged Ichigo to his room as he closed the door, Akina sat on his bed "When we are gonna go to this festival?" she asked while he sat down on the floor, legs crossed "I don't know, all Keigo said that it was tonight at the old hospital."

He said as she nodded, "So, this guy claims to see Hollows?" asked Akina while Ichigo nodded, she crossed her arms and chuckled, Ichigo laughed as he stood up from the floor and sat down on the bed beside her, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the cheek "It's been awhile since I saw you smile." he said and Akina giggled as she looked up to him and smiled as she went to peck his lips "And me it's been awhile since I did that." She said in a teasing voice, Ichigo smirked as he placed his other hand on her cheek and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Akina returned the kiss but that's when his cellphone (I don't know if he has one, so I'm putting one) rang, he pulled away to answer it "Hello?" he asked a bit annoyed but he was still holding Akina close, she leaned her head on his chest "Yo Ichigo!! Don't forget about the festival tonight!!" shouted Keigo on the line, Ichigo sighed "I didn't forget. I'll be there soon." He said while hanging up and placed it on his desk, he turned back to Akina who smiled "You were about to forget, weren't you?" she asked though Ichigo shrugged "Maybe." He said then kissed her again.

It was night, and Ichigo and Akina were heading for the festival near the hospital, a crowd of people were there, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Orihime were there, "You finally made it, just in time!!" shouted Orihime but a strange looking man (Don Kanonji, I don't feel like describing him, nor his dumb laugh) "Tonight, I'll be ridding this hospital of it's bad spirits!!" he shouted but Akina sighed while shaking her head, but her cellphone beeped, indicating a Hollow was near, she was stunned "Ichigo! A Hollow!!" she said and he turned around, they went away but Akina didn't bother to turn into a Soul Reaper.

They ran up to the roof to get a better view, "It's supposed to be here." said Akina while looking around, but a loud sound was heard from behind them, Akina turned around and the Hollow was there "Ichigo!!! Behind you!!!!!" she yelled as he turned around but he got hit by its hand, he flew in the metal bars, he stood up with the help of his zanpaktou "Damn it, you bastard." "Ichigo, are you all right?" asked Akina while going towards him, he nodded but noticed that she wasn't a Soul Reaper "Why aren't you in Soul Reaper?" he asked, Akina jumped but looked down, "I forgot my gikongan! Be careful Ichigo, this is a Hollow Duos, which means another one is hiding somewhere."

She said but the Hollow was coming towards them, Ichigo grabbed Akina by the waist and flash stepped out of the way "Right. Just stay out of the way for now Akina, I don't want you getting hurt." he said and she nodded "Yeah, you too Ichigo." she said and he gave her one last peck on the lips before charging at the Hollow, Akina gripped her hands tighter 'I'm sorry Ichigo.' she said while closing her eyes then looked back at the fight, Ichigo was getting tired as he kneeled down on his knee 'Damn it! Its body s as hard as rock, how the hell am I supposed to defeat this thing?' he asked himself but the Hollow was laughing "What's the matter, Soul Reaper? Having trouble?" the Hollow asked still laughing, Ichigo stood up "Shut up!! I'm gonna kill you!!" he shouted while charging again, "ICHIGO, STOP!!!"

Shouted Akina while he stopped and turned around, but that's when a flash of yellow light shone from behind him, he turned to see the Hollow being destroyed "What the-" he didn't finish because a woman was there, she had a captain of the Gotei squads uniform, she had short black hair but a two long white braids (I think) on each side (sucked but it's Soi Fon) Ichigo looked at her "Who the hell are you?" he asked but she ignored him though a black cat came beside her, it chuckled "Relax Ichigo. Everything's all right."

It said and Ichigo looked down at it "Yoruichi?! What are you doing here-" "Defeating the Hollow Duos, now stay out of the way!!" said the other while turning to the Hollow who got up, it chuckled "Another Soul Reaper? Are you gonna die?" it asked but the captain took her (I'll call it by its name but it's supposed to be her zanpaktou) Suzumbachi (not gonna say what she says to activate it), it took form of a gold and black patterned glove on her right fist as the 'stinger' sat on her middle finger and a chain attaching the 'stinger' (sorry, bad description), she jumped and fought, Ichigo turned to Yoruichi "Who's that?" he asked (I don't know if he met her) and Yoruichi looked at him "Second Division Captain, and commander of the special forces, Soi Fon. She was once with me, but that was a long time ago, right now, you know her as Akina's captain."

She said and Ichigo was surprised as he turned to Akina who was beside him, looking down while holding her arm "What?!! Akina, is that true?!!" he asked while she slowly nodded, Yoruichi went in front of her "You didn't tell him anything, did you Akina?" she asked but Akina stayed silent, Ichigo looked confused "Tell me what? Akina..." he said but she looked down, but then back at him and Soi Fon finished the fight and arrived beside Yoruichi (made it fast even if there were only two) "I'm going back to Soul Society, Ichigo." She said and he was shocked.

End of ch.3 sorry if it was long, too many ideas!!!!!!! Anyway, see you in the next one, gotta go!!!!! Ideas flowing everywhere!!!!!!! Bye!!!!! ^^


	4. Return to Soul Society

Ch.4- Return to Soul Society

Akina was looking down while Ichigo looked at her in shock "What? But Akina, I thought-" "She lied, Ichigo." Said Yoruichi but he clenched his fists, as Akina held back her tears, Ichigo then grabbed her shoulders while frowning "Why did you lie?!! Isn't it true that if you go back there, your Hogyoku will be taken?!! I refuse, I don't want you to go!!!" he yelled, Soi Fon and Yoruichi were a bit confused, Akina still avoided his eyes "But, I have to, my mission's over, I don't have a reason to stay here."

She mumbled but his grip got tighter as he growled "Don't you dare do like Rukia!!" he said, Akina had tears coming down her eyes, but she smiled at Ichigo as she took his hands off, "I'm sorry Ichigo." She said and kissed his cheek, Ichigo clenched his fists tighter, Akina passed by him to join Soi Fon and Yoruichi, a door appeared behind them and Ichigo looked at them as they were going through "Akina!!!" "Shut up."

She said and Ichigo was stunned as she turned around, she glared at him, tears still streaming down her eyes "If you don't wanna die, you should clam up. If you dare to follow me, Ichigo, I will never forgive you! Ever!!!" she said while he was shocked, while the door closed, Ichigo was standing there, he clenched his fists tighter (man, has some strength) 'I wanted to protect you..... but you ended up saving me. Damn it.....damn it' he thought "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

{Time Skip after school}

The next day, Ichigo was walking around outside but he arrived at Urahara's shop, he sighed and went in "Hey, Urahara. You here?" he asked but a red haired boy and a girl with two ponytails on each side of her head was there "Hey, if it isn't Ichigo."

Said the boy, he sighed "Is Urahara here?" he asked again but a guy with a coat resembling a captains, a bucket hat on his head with wooden sandals came up in front, yawning and rubbing the back of his head "Well, hello there Ichigo. What brings you here?" he asked but Ichigo looked down a bit upset, and Urahara (I'll write Kisuke) knew something was up "Come inside, and we'll talk."

Said Kisuke and Ichigo walked in and they went to sit at the table, where some tea was waiting.

Ichigo sat down then sipped some of the tea "Urahara, do you know a girl in Soul Society named Akina?" he asked, Kisuke looked at him and nodded "Yeah I know her, she's a pretty girl." He said but Ichigo clenched his cup and Kisuke noticed, he chuckled "She's a special Soul Reaper." he continued and Ichigo loosened his grip and listened "What do you mean by 'special'?" "I mean that her powers are different than other Soul Reapers. It's a bit complicated, but I'm sure that you already met a Hollow Duos, well, she can sense them." "I know that, she told me-" "But she didn't tell you all of it. You see Ichigo, if Akina's Hogyoku gets out of her body, she dies."

Said Kisuke but Ichigo slammed his hands on the table "I know that!!! How the hell did she get one and why are all the Hollows after her?!!" he shouted, Kisuke tilted his hat "She told you about the Hollows, huh? I put the Hogyoku in her body, it's her heart." he said in a serious tone, Ichigo was stunned "But didn't you do the same thing with Rukia?" "Yes, but Akina's a bit different. I found Akina on the street when I was still in Soul Society, she was on the verge of dying, her heart was gonna stop if she stayed there, I took her and placed the Hogyoku in place of her heart. The reason the Hollow are interested in her, is that her Hogyoku is powerful and is stronger than anything else in the world. Her heart is the heart of all the power in the world."

He said and Ichigo was shocked as he looked at the floor, "Last night, she left back for Soul Society. Do you know why?" he asked but Kisuke shook his head "I don't have a clue. Maybe you should ask Yoruichi about that." He said though Ichigo growled as he punched the floor "But she's in Soul Society with Akina....damn it." he said while continuing to punch the floor a couple of times until he stopped, "Why do you care about Akina so much Ichigo?" asked Kisuke and Ichigo jumped a bit though stayed quiet, Kisuke chuckled "I see, secret huh?" he asked in a teasing voice, but Ichigo punched him "Shut up."

Said Ichigo while standing up and heading for the door, "Wait Ichigo!! If you wanna know more about Akina, I'd consider asking Yoruichi when she comes back!!" shouted Kisuke, but Ichigo left but he heard him. Ichigo walked back to his house and opened the door, Yuzu turned around "Hi Ichigo."

She said, he said hi back but went upstairs to his room and closed the door, he sighed 'Ask Yoruichi, but when is she coming back?' he asked himself but chuckling was heard behind him "Why the long face, Ichigo? Missing someone?" asked a familiar voice, Ichigo turned around to see Yoruichi, sitting on his bed (yes in human form with clothes), arms and legs crossed "Yoruichi?!! But I thought you left for Soul Society with that captain and Akina!! How the hell did you get back here?!!!" he asked but she continued to chuckle "Who said I left? I was here from the beginning."

She said though Ichigo was confused but shook it off, as he sat on the floor "Could you tell me more about Akina? Urahara told me to ask you." He said and Yoruichi nodded "First of all, I want to know why she left for Soul Society." "That reason is very simple, but I can't tell you." she said while closing her eyes, Ichigo stared at her in surprisement "What?!! What do you-" "It's top secret, from Soul Society. I can't tell you."

She said while opening them again, Ichigo clenched his fists, and Yoruichi smirked "I'm guessing that Akina didn't tell you everything about her, did she?" asked Yoruichi, Ichigo nodded "Yeah, but Urahara told me a bit." he said while Yoruichi nodded "But not everything. I can tell you more about Akina, her past and now." "Really?!" asked Ichigo a bit surprised and glad at the same time, but Yoruichi chuckled as she started "Akina's a high special Soul Reaper in squad 2. When she was young, she was always found beside Rukia, they've been together ever since they were kids. When Rukia joined the 13 Gotei squads, Akina wanted to follow; she passed and got in squad 2, under Soi Fon."

She said though Ichigo looked at her "But I know all that, why are you telling me this-"

"Because....that's all I know about her. Akina is a mysterious person, she never lets anyone about her past. I might 'know' her, but the only one who really knows her is Rukia." said Yoruichi as she stood up from the bed and headed for the window, Ichigo looked at the floor, Yoruichi sighed "Aren't you coming, Ichigo?" she asked, he looked up at her a bit confused "Huh? Where are we going?" he asked, Yoruichi laughed "Use your head, Ichigo. Don't you want to 'save' Akina?"

Asked Yoruichi and Ichigo jumped on his feet while heading for the window "Yeah, but I don't understand, Yoruichi. If you don't know that much about her, then why did Urahara tell me to ask you?" he asked as Yoruichi jumped down, Ichigo followed as she ran down the streets "I don't know. Kisuke must have thought that I know her best. Now be quiet and hurry up!!" she shouted while running faster, Ichigo followed without saying a word, 'Akina....I'm gonna save you no matter what!' he said in his head.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Akina was in the section of squad 2, she was in her room sitting on a chair near the window, she sighed 'I'm sorry Ichigo, but I just couldn't stay.' She said in her head but that's when a knock was heard from the door, Akina turned around "Come in." she said and the door opened and Rukia was there, smiling "Hey Akina."

She said but Akina looked back out the window "Hey." she answered in a low tone, Rukia closed the door behind her and walked up to the table where Akina was sitting as she pulled the other chair and sat on it, her smile left her face "You're still thinking about Ichigo, right?" asked Rukia and Akina nodded "I can't forget his face, that night. Even if Yoruichi convinced him to let me come back, I could see that he didn't want to." She said in a low tone, Rukia shrugged as she chuckled "He always has that face on. It's no surprise to me. By the way, Akina, why do you miss him so bad? It's not like you to miss anyone this much. Did something happen when I left?"

She asked though Akina was silent, as she gripped her hands tightly, she then looked up to Rukia and did a small smile, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Akina." she said, Akina looked up at her but looked away, she finally spoke "Do you think….he'll follow me?" she asked and Rukia slightly nodded "Unfortunately yes. I told him once not to, he did it anyway. He's an idiot; he risked his own life to save me."

Rukia said though Akina chuckled, Rukia then turned to her "You must have meant a lot to him." she said as tears were coming down her eyes, Rukia got up and went to kneel down in front of her, as Akina cried harder "Something did happen. Tell me Akina." pleaded Rukia while gripping her hands tighter but Akina sobbed and Rukia wiped her eyes, Akina hesitated at first as she bit her lower lip but then gave in "While you were gone…..I told him that I loved him."

She said and Rukia was surprised, but she saw that Akina was upset about it, she smiled and hugged her, Akina was stunned "It's okay, Akina. Ichigo will come." She said and Akina nodded though continued to cry.

Meanwhile in the world in the living, Yoruichi and Ichigo stopped at the park, where Orihime, Uryuu and Chad were waiting, Ichigo was confused "What are you guys doing here?" "Yoruichi called us here. We want to help Akina too, she's my friend and Tatsuki misses her a lot. So I decided to come." said Orihime then Chad nodded "I don't have a very good reason, but I want to help." "Even if she was rude to me, you've been hanging out with her, and ever since she left, you haven't been yourself Ichigo, so if we help, you'll be better." he said. Ichigo was surprised though smiled "Thanks." "Now then, shall we head off in Soul Society?" asked Yoruichi who was now in cat form, they all nodded, Ichigo then took his gikon pill and turned into his Substitute Soul Reaper as a gate appeared and opened "All right, let's go." Said Yoruichi as they stepped through.

End of chap.4 sorry but can't talk for long!! See ya in chapter 5! Bye!!!!


End file.
